Mimpi (A Dream That Shizuo Found)
by Aqua Days
Summary: Shizuo menemukan sebuah mimpi yang bukan miliknya.


Mimpi (A Dream That Shizuo Found)

Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

.

.

Shizuo tahu ini mimpi. Ia tengah bermimpi. Karena tidak mungkin ada tempat seperti ini di Ikebukuro. Kalaupun ada, tidak mungkin dia bisa mendadak berada di sini. Shizuo yakin benar bahwa ia terlelap di kamarnya. Shizuo juga masih ingat ia minum segelas susu dingin sebelum tidur dan memastikan alarm jamnya berbunyi di waktu yang tepat.

Padang rumput hijau dengan angin sepoi berhembus adalah yang terpapar sejauh mata memandang. Ada gunung-gunung bertopikan salju di sisi padang yang amat jauh. Bunga-bunga liar yang mahkotanya bergoyang mengikuti angin wanginya terpercak di udara. Suasana yang damai. _Menakjubkan, _Shizuo merasa kata itu amat tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Ara, Shizuo!"

Shizuo menoleh. Itu suara Shinra. Dan memang ada Shinra di sana. Masih mengenakan setelan jas dokternya yang biasa, rambutnya juga tetap sedikit acak-acakan. Tapi Shinra memegang poci teh –tidak biasa.

Menuju tempat temannya duduk, kaki Shizuo berayun. Satu dua ekor terwelu melompat ke rimbun kecil semak untuk sembunyi. Malu-malu mengintip kaki Shizuo yang makin dekat dengan Shinra. Hei! Ada Kadota juga di sana!

"Yo, Shizuo!"

Kadota memang sering memakai penutup kepala. Tapi topi lebar yang bertengger di kepalanya sekarang… sedikit aneh. Dahi Shizuo berkerut. _Mimpi yang aneh._

"Ada yang tahu kita di mana? Aku merasa kita tidak sedang berada di Jepang."

Shinra tertawa kecil. "Kita memang sedang tidak di Jepang, Shizuo. Bukan di luar negeri juga. Kita tidak di mana-mana."

Segaris senyum menghias wajah Kadota. "Kita hanya sedang di sini."

Normalnya, Shizuo akan langsung naik darah mendengar jawaban yang berbelit. Ia akan berteriak dan mengambil apapun yang bisa dilempar. Entah apa yang menahannya. Shizuo bahkan tak merasakan gelombang emosi apapun.

Sayup-sayup Shizuo mendengar suara teriakan. Nyaris ia beranjak untuk mencari asalnya. Namun setelah dicermati, teriakan itu lebih pada ungkapan perasaan bahagia. Nadanya tinggi. Pekikan girang seorang anak laki-laki. Niatnya pun urung. Ia tak punya masalah dengan teriakan sukacita lagipula.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Shizuo. Kami sedang minum teh," Shinra menjawab. "Masih ada satu cangkir tersisa kalau kau mau bergabung."

"Trims. Tapi tidak."

Gelengan Shizuo sudah cukup menjadi tanda dan Shinra kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Kau seharusnya minum. Dia akan senang," ujar Kadota.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Dia yang punya tempat ini," jawab Shinra cepat.

"Pemilik tempat ini?"

"Ya. Kau mengenalnya kok. Dia anak yang cukup berisik."

Petunjuk Kadota sama sekali tidak memberi Shizuo ide.

Sesosok manusia tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Shizuo. Posturnya cukup kurus dan lumayan tinggi. Berambut hitam. Wajah yang sangat dikenalnya…

"Kasuka?"

"Apa kabar, Niisan?"

Sudah lama sekali Shizuo tidak melihat adiknya tersenyum secerah itu. dia malah tidak ingat kapan terakhir Kasuka tersenyum –sungguh-sungguh tersenyum.

Kasuka bergabung dengan mereka bertiga. Tangannya memegang sebuah keranjang anyaman berwarna cokelat.

"Kita sudah lama tidak piknik kan, Niisan?"

Ah, benar juga. Sudah lama sekali Shizuo dan Kasuka tidak piknik. Boro-boro untuk rekreasi semacam itu. intensitas waktu bertemu mereka bahkan kadang hanya cukup untuk saling menanyakan kabar.

Kasuka mulai mengobrol dengan Kadota. Shinra berteriak pada seseorang –Celty, yang sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon. Dullahan itu tampaknya tidak mendengar teriakan Shinra, tetap intens mengamati sebuah kincir raksasa dengan kakinya yang menggantung berayun ringan.

Shizuo yakin tadi tak ada kincir itu di sana. Demikian pula dengan pohon yang diduduki Celty. Seingatnya tidak ada pohon apapun tadi.

"Ini mimpi, kan?" tanya Shizuo ragu.

Shinra menoleh. "Tentu saja. Tidak ada tempat begini selain di mimpi."

"Tapi ini seperti bukan mimpiku. Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan atau mengidamkan tempat semacam ini."

"Ada kalanya kita harus berbagi mimpi."

"Atau mimpi itu sama sekali bukan milikmu Shizuo. Seperti kali ini."

Shizuo menatap Shinra tidak mengerti.

"Mimpimu sekarang milik anak itu, Shizuo."

"Pemilik tempat ini?"

Serempak, Kadota dan Shinra mengangguk.

_Siapa? Memangnya tempat ini milik siapa? Mimpi ini sebenarnya mimpi siapa?_

Sebuah teriakan panjang menggema. Shizuo mengenalinya sebagai suara teriakan yang didengarnya beberapa saat lalu. Lalu Shizuo melihat siluet seorang bocah laki-laki, disusul sosok pria di belakang bocah itu. Mereka saling mengejar dan berteriakan. Kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali. Seperti ayah dan anak yang sedang bermain bersama. Dan mendadak Shizuo mengerutkan dahi. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya, membuatnya merasakan segumpal ketidaknyamanan.

"Kenapa, Niisan?"

Wajah Kasuka begitu tenang. Pandangan matanya seolah berkata aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan.

"Tidak perlu merasa iri. Kita juga pernah seperti meski sudah dulu sekali," ujar Kasuka kemudian ia kembali menghirup tehnya.

Heiwajima sulung hanya menghela napas. Kasuka benar. Dirinya pun, ia dan Kasuka pun pernah mengalami masa-masa menyenangkan, menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama ayah. Sudah lama berlalu dari masa itu sampai-sampai membuatnya terasa aneh ketika diingat. Shizuo mendadak bertanya-tanya.. Kapan terakhir kali dia menelpon ibunya? Kapan terakhir kali ia bertegur sapa dengan sang ayah? Anggota keluarga yang dihubunginya selama ini hanya Kasuka.

Dua jam, Shizuo hanya mengira-ira, telah berlalu. Dalam mimpi yang kata Shinra milik orang lain ini, Shizuo tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Hanya duduk, menonton teman-temannya yang minum teh sambil sesekali ikut mengobrol, dan sisanya menikmati pemandangan. Ia berharap bisa ingat mimpi ini saat bangun nanti. Pemandangan di sini kelewat indah untuk hanya berakhir sebagai bunga tidur yang kemudian terlupakan. Shizuo penasaran sebenarnya siapa pemilik dari mimpi yang dimasukinya ini. Dan ke mana perginya anak dan ayah tadi?

"Mimpi itu…" Shizuo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ya?" Shinra menyahuti.

"Mimpi itu, maksudku mimpi yang kita alami saat tidur, bisa jadi adalah perwujudan harapan, kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shizuo, Shinra tertawa. Biasanya Shizuo akan langsung naik darah jika ada yang menertawakannya, tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa tidak keberatan. Bahkan diam-diam ikut menertawakan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Sebab itulah disebut mimpi, Shizuo."

"Shinra, kau tahu aku tidak suka hal yang berbelit. Katakan padaku. Mimpi tempat kita berada sekarang itu perwujudan harapan atau mimpi yang datang tanpa diminta dan datang begitu saja saat tidur?"

Kali ini Kadota yang menjawab. "Itu bukan hal yang bisa dijawab dengan mudah Shizuo. Apalagi oleh tamu biasa seperti kami."

Shizuo makin tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya tamu biasa?

Lalu ada angin besar menghembus. Udara mendadak menjadi pekat dan langit berubah gelap. Cangkir-cangkir teh di atas tatakan keramik membuat suara berderak yang tidak menyenangkan. Shizuo menoleh ke sekeliling dan terkejut melihat dari berbagai penjuru, pemandangan di padang itu seperti rontok –menyerupai pecahan kaca yang berjatuhan.

Perlahan, Shinra, Kasuka, dan Kadota menghilang tersapu angin. Shizuo masih sempat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Shinra sebelum kawannya itu benar-benar menghilang.

"Dia ada di sini…"

Dan Shizuo menoleh.

Dan orang itu ada di sana.

"Shizu-

Lalu angin menyeruak dengan tiba-tiba. Shizuo terpaku.

"-o?"

Dalam sekejap semuanya menggelap.

**(' '*' ')**

* * *

><p>Gebuk saya karena malah upload beginian menjelang UTS. Multichap pula O)-(<p>

*kayang indah*

Ya sudahlah ._.

Berminat meninggalkan jejak? ' ')


End file.
